Cult of Personality
---- Pluto stood on the abandoned dock, overlooking the cargo going onto the massive ships headed for North America. He sighed as he took a drag of his lit cigarette. He was bored. He had been hired to guard the dock from anyone wanting to escape from Japan, although he knew most people knew better. This was currently one of the worlds most prosperous countries, anyone trying to leave was just a criminal. And while he didn't mind criminals, he wasn't one to go against what he was being told. With the cigarette still in his hand he looked at his watch. It was 11:30 at night, and his shift wasn't over until 8 in the morning. He had a long way to go. Luther panted in exasperation. It had been a few days since that incident, and since then, there had been many people after him. It was ridiculous! Luther had barely managed to persuade one of his usual clients to grant him this favour. Luckily, the client pointed Luther in the right direction, telling him that there would be ships leaving for the United States. Now, with $1000 USD in his bag, Luther was ready to go. He began to jog towards one of the ships, ready to leave his past behind. Upon hearing footsteps behind him Pluto looked back, expecting to see some large group, or an enemy here to attack him. A kid that looked like he would be blown away by the wind was the last thing he expected to see. Dropping his cigarette he stepped on it as he walked into the boy's path, holding his hand up indicating the boy to stop. "Sorry, docks are closed for the night. Why don't you go back to your house, I'm sure it's past your bedtime." Luther groaned in exasperation. Just his luck, there had to be someone blocking the way. There always was. "Come on'." Luther said. "Just let me get on that ship. Just fuckin' pretend you never saw me, old man." Pluto couldn't help but smirk at the kid's act of calling him old. He was old alright, over 70 in fact, despite looking like he was 40. "What a mouth on this one. I tell you what. Boy. You turn that skinny ass right around, and you won't be laying on it in the next few seconds." Luther raised a brow. "Fuck outta 'ere, shithead." he spat, his aggression beginning to show. "How about you turn the fuck away before I kick your ass, and get on the ship. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, and for your sake, I hope you pick the easy way." Pluto wasn't an idiot. If a kid this size was squaring up against someone his size then they had something going in their favor. Most likely a powerful quirk. Something he would love to see match his own. "Tell you what. Lets do this the hard way. And we'll see if whatever weak ass quirk you have hiding up your skinny ass can handle a real quirk." Luther actually had the nerve to laugh. "Your fuckin' funeral. You have no idea what you're going up against, asshat." Luther teased, smiling. "Hit me with your best shot, golden oldie." Golden Oldie? He thought to himself as he shrugged. He didn't want to go full power just yet. Concentrating some of his power he sprinted at the boy. Throwing a hard fist into his lower jaw. Luther stumbled back, grabbing his jaw in pain. He spat out some blood, cursing. "That all you have, asshat?!" Luther retorted. Luther ran forwards, going to slam his own fist into Pluto's gut. "Come at me!" Pluto couldn't have been more surprised at the kids reaction. He knew he held back, but he was sure that punch was strong enough to put down even a bigger guy. Regardless he took the punch with a grunt as he grabbed the kids arm. Throwing another punch into Luther's jawline. Luther flew back more, grabbing it again. "You fucker! That hurts!" Luther spat, a red aura beginning to manifest around him. "I'll fuckin' kill you!" Luther yelled, his voice audibly deeper. Luther charged forward, preparing to send another punch at Pluto. Pluto noticed the boys seemingly unusual change. It was as if his anger was making him stronger. Perhaps a transformation quirk? He thought with a smirk. His own inner voice begging him to let out his own power. He waited a moment as Luther got closer, moving only to duck the punch and throw another fist at the boys rib cage. "RAGH!" Luther yelled as he stumbled back. The aura was gone, but in its stead, Luther's skin was blood-red. Luther began to shift around until the Crimson Crusher stood in his place, with rippling muscles, having torn through the shirt. "Crimson Crusher!! I CRUSH YOU!" it spat, leaping forward. It landed on the ground in front of Pluto, creating a crater. The Crimson Crusher proceed to scream directly at Pluto. To say Pluto was shocked would be an understatement. He was absolutely stunned by his opponents transformation. The, boy-no, the monster in front of him must have been twice his size and his muscles were just as massive. "Well this is a new one." The beast let out another howl of anger before going to send a powerful kick straight into Pluto's body. His shock had stopped him from reacting in time and the kick slammed into Pluto with the force of a truck. Throwing the man back into a cargo box, denting it and leaving him a bloody and broken mess. For a moment he didn't move. His limbs that were contorted in horrible directions started to move back into place as his skin changed to a dark grey color. "Well. I don't think I've seen Pluto ever go from "let's go easy on this kid." To, "I'mma fuck him up." In such a short span of time. But I thank you for letting me take the wheel. I'm Damon, I'm here to kill you." When Pluto/Damon had finished speaking, the being that stood where the old Pluto was, had dark grey skin, long white fangs and red markings across it's body. The Crimson Crusher looked at the new person in a perplexing manner. As Damon spoke, the Crimson Crusher had no idea what they were saying. But, it understood those two last words. The monster roared as it charged forward quickly, going to punch the being known as Damon. Damon didn't move as the monster ran at him. He held up his hand and caught the monsters massive punch. The force did push him back and his arm bent in the wrong direction. But he still stopped the punch. His regeneration put his arm back into place. "My turn." Damon said in a blood thirsty tone as he throw his own punch at the Crimson Crusher. The Crimson Crusher took the punch to its gut, and was also pushed back. It simply looked down at the point of collision and then looked back at Damon. "Crush you!" it roared, leaping over Damon. As it landed, another crater formed. The beast spun around rapidly, going to use its forearm to slam it against the side of Damon's head. Damon made sure to duck the shot to his head, sure that if it had hit, it would have taken his head off. When the arm passed by he used his increased strength and speed and jumped, throwing a knee at the Crusher's head. The beast roared, turning its head towards the incoming knee. It opened its mouth, moving it head forwards to bite the knee straight off. Damon growled in pain as his knee was bitten. His quirk made his skin much harder, and cabable of taking a bite from this beast, although it's teeth did sink deep into his knee. He grabbed the Crushers face and threw and elbow at it. The Crimson Crusher kept putting more force onto the knee. The elbow slammed into the beast, causing for it to roar in pain. But do to the proximity of Damon and the Crusher itself, it went to grab the the arm that had hit him. From there, the idea was that the Crimson Crusher would pull the arm, going to rip it clean off. Damon gasped in pain and struggled. He knew what was coming and needed a way out. Using the only hand he had free he twisted his body and threw a few hard, fast punch towards the beasts head in an attempt to force the beast to let go. The fist hit the Crimson Crusher in its eye, and it let go of the knee in its mouth. However, it continued to hold on to the arm, crumpling it under its grasp as its eye was hit. The beast went to grab the lower half of Damon, to squeeze it as well. Damon growled. His healing was rapidly trying to heal the bones and organs that were being crushed by the monster, but he was a bit stronger than his regeneration could handle. "Fine. But if you're taking my lower half. I'm taking your eye." He said as he dug his sharp fingers into the skin around the beasts massive yellow eye. The Crimson Crusher yelled in sheer anger, crushing the body within his hand with a squeeze of anger. Pain rushed through the beast as it yanked off Damon's arm and tossed Damon to the ground. The beast stumbled back, covering its eye that had been ripped out. It moved its hand away, the tissue in the eye socket beginning to slowly reform. "Crimson Crusher...MAD!!" It jumped forward, going to stomp Damon. Damon roared in pain as his lower body was crushed in the beasts hand and his arm was ripped off. After being thrown to the ground he felt his body reforming and his arm growing back. His vision was blurry as he heard the beast speak. He saw it jumping, and just before it brought its foot down he forced his body to roll out of the way. "Shit. I've never had this much fun. Give me more." Damon spoke as his bones reformed and he was able to stand up. Running for the beast he jumped at it and brought his arm back to throw another hard punch at its skull. "NO FUN!" the beast responded, slamming the side of its head against the the incoming fist to suddenly halt the attack. From there, the beast went to grab Damon's upper half. The plan was to grab and squeeze the upper half until blood was gushing out. The Crimson Crusher was angry and confused, wondering why the being it kept crushing always sprouted back up to its feet. Through a growl of pain and blood rolling out of his mouth Damon spoke. "You won't kill me this way...I can regenerate." He went to grip the beasts arm, sinking his nails into it's arm. "Now why don't you let me go. Else I'm gonna take this arm with me." The Crimson Crusher yelled as Damon's claws dug into his arm. The monster leaped into the air, and went crashing towards the ground. It slammed Damon into it, including his own arm. A large crater formed beneath them. "Let...GO!!" the beast spat. Damon coughed up some blood as he was slammed into the ground, however he didn't let go. Digging his nails in deeper and starting to pull. "No...You." He wasn't gonna last much longer. He could feel Pluto in the back of his head telling him to let him have control again. To escape. He knew he was right. The Crimson Crusher was angry, and in pain. In the last few days, the beast had fought opponents that had been able to seriously annoy and injure him. The beast kept slamming its arm into the ground, still holding on Damon. "GO AWAY!!!" Damon thought on the fly until he felt Pluto taking some control. "Regardless of quirk, size or strength. This thing must have had the same weak points a human had." Bringing his free arm back, he aimed the hardest punch he could at the center of the beasts chest. It wasn't a shot meant to kill, but to push back. The Crimson Crusher was caught off-guard. He had been punched in the chest, harder than he had expected. The beast stumbled back, Damon still in his hand. The monster put its free hand on its chest, a strange aching pain coming from it. It snapped its head towards Damon. He started to clap his hands together, with Damon in the middle. The monster roared. "SLEEP!" "Mother Fu-" Was all that Damon got out before he body was crushed in the beasts hands. All of his body being crushed causesd Damon to pass out immediately. Going limp in the beasts hands. The beast threw Damon as it stumbled back, finally hitting the ten minute time limit. The Crimson Crusher slowly began to transform back into Luther. Once it did, Luther collapsed on the ground, holding his sides. He was shirtless and covered in scars. "Five more minutes, dad..." he murmured as writhed around on the ground. After ten minutes, he got to his feet, and began stumbling towards the ship, his ankle sore and his ribs fractured. He was free, he was finally going to leave the country. Pluto's body started to change back to normal as he healed. His broken legs and crushed stomach moving back into place. The once grey skin turning back to it's natural color. After about five minutes he came to. Sitting up with a massive headsche, unaware of the presence behind him. A crackle of blood red lightning shot by the man's head, forcing him to push his body forward, but never looking back. "I didn't know you would be here sweetie..." He said in a low tone. "Don't call me sweetie. You had one job, keep something like that beast from leaving. My boss isn't very happy." The voice was feminine, and cold. The end of the sentence emphasized by a flash of blood red light. "Tell your boss I wasn't prepared for that. Standing up he started walking, but in a way that made sure he didn't see the girls face. "But it won't happen again." With that he walked away, ready to end the day with a cigarette and a shot of whiskey.